


Beach incident

by geekc



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bikinis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekc/pseuds/geekc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic ever. Contains a bikini clad Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach incident

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This day has started like a normal Brigade SOS beach trip, until Haruhi asked me to help her with her sunscreen...

As she waited for me under the white and red striped umbrella she brought, she has removed her bikini top, and I found her lying face down on her beach towel.

Before starting to apply the lotion, I couldn't help admiring her, lying there, calm, relaxed, and beautiful.

As she seemed to be asleep, I stand there a few minutes, taking a good view of her body, only covered by her side-tie bikini bottom.

I must have spaced-out, as I was brought back to reality as she told me "Hey ! Watcha lookin' at ?".

I could only blurt out a confused "No-nothing !".

"Good. Now do what I asked you."

Just before opening the sun screen container, and just before touching her skin, I had like a bad feeling.

Starting by her shoulders, I put her hair out of the way. Then I proceeded from her shoulders to her bum. When I reached the region of her waist, I had a sudden urge to touch her belly, but I restrained myself, knowing the consequences such an act can have.

When I reached the upper part of her cute little butt, she suddenly rolled over and sat up, her eyes ablaze: "Hey ! Whatcha think you're doin' there !?".

Having previously removed her bikini top, she was now bare breasted. I admit the view of her round titties without any cover was pleasant, but this movement of her surprized me so much I litteraly freezed.

At the view of my face she quickly understood, and grabbing a corner of the beach towel she was sitting on, she hid her chest, as her face reddened. "Pervert !" she roared out.

As she slip her bikini top back on I turned around, trying the fix the image of her lying there, with only her small bikini panties, in my head forever.

A small tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my daydreaming. I turned around, it was Haruhi.

Part shy and part mischievous she asked me: "So... how do you like them ?". As she was asking that strange question, she was pressing together her titties.

"Errrr...".

"I know it !", she blurted out. "You're really a pervert, you only like big ones like Mikury-chan's !".

"N-n-n-no, that's not that !".

I had no time for any further explaination, as she ran direct into the sea. And she never talked to me until the end of the day.


End file.
